InuParodies
by Dog Ears
Summary: some songs I turned into parodies based on Inuyasha. please R
1. Goodbye SHIPPO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the song, ya'llz happy

A/N: Hi peoples I don't know how this is going to end, up lets just see how my mind works.

!~! Parody of the parody 'goodbye squirrel' by Cledus T. Judd

Me and Miroku are both outdoorsmen set in our back woods ways,

Both members of a fighting gang,

Both active in the NRA.

_Naraku ridicule association._

We scouted a location where we had no doubt we'd kill the biggest Jerk in the world.

Miroku waited in his tree but all he seen was shippo.

Day or two weeks since kagome came back and neither one of us was amused.

We were well camoed, and had a high powered Hanyou but no big game to Kill.

We finally saw a Jerk as big as a horse Miroku had him in his cross hairs (right hand)

But Shippo jumped off a branch above us and landed in Miroku's Hair.

Miroku- dang blab it get off a there!

Miroku fell out of tha tree on his head he landed like a wimp he laid there cryin'

'Til I jumped on down picked him up off the ground,

And it didn't take us long to decide, that shippo had to die!

Chorus: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha

Goodbye SHIPPO! 

With black eyed bugs...

They looked alright to me Shippo.

Come on out of that tree shippo

Inuyasha-Hey guess what?!

Ha Ha Ha Ha

Inuyasha- you've eaten your last chocolate nut Shippo!

Me and Miroku went down to the local village bought a keg of dynamite.

Two wooden baseball bats and a few slaps to the face.

We was in for one heck of a fight.

Inuyasha- we'll show you!

When you're hunting with dumb and dumber

Somethin' surely bound to go wrong...

And when Miroku lit that real short fuse I knew it wouldn't be long...

Bomb: ssssssssss!....

When the dynamite BLEW! Miroku's shoe did too.

And fingers began to fly.

We were barely alive when Myoga arrived,

And much to our surprise.

Shippo didn't die!

Ha Ha Ha ha!

Goodbye shippo!

Just one more shot! (Threw a rock)

Ping!

I'll skin ya hide and make a hat when its dried Shippo!!!

"Kagome!!!!"

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

THUD!

!~!

Nobody was harmed in the making of this thing and shippo is still alive. He is a very cleaver fox.

Hope everyone liked and it went through a bunch of changes as I typed it. It at first was going to be Sango and Kagome going after Kikyo but well it just changed.

And they didn't really wanna kill shippo it was just a figure of speech. 

Ja Ne!

Please R & R! 


	2. Lets shoot Naraku

Disclaimer: Dog Ears- I don't own any thing now leave me alone

A/N: Dog Ears- Poison Claws is the co-author of this one

Poison claws- yeah! T-T *crying because she is so Happy*

Dog Ears- Read and review

!~! Parody of the parody 'lets shoot dove' by Cledus T. Judd 

New title 'Lets shoot Naraku' By dog ears and Poison claws !~!

Kagome- Sango I'm sick of shootin' at clay (Kikyo).

dreamin' of opening day,

How 'bout you?

Sango-Yeah Me too

Kagome- the only thing I wanna do.

Is hunt with you, Kill a puppet or two.

Sango- go, get, your, bow!

K/S- Let's shoot Naraku

All day long

Until all our weapons are gone.

Shoot five times,

Then reload,

But we can't if Kagura shows.

And when she's gone, Let's shoot more.

Sango- you know houshi would get mad at me

If he knew just what we do when we're gone after dark.

Kagome- we're shootin' Naraku if he moves 

Sango- I think my sights a little off to the right

Kagome- ya can't hit nuthin'

K/S- Let's shoot Naraku

All day long

Until our fingers are sore.

By tonight one things for sure.

Boy Inuyasha will be mad. 

I Just can't get enough...

Lets shoot again

Lets shoot Naraku

All day long

Until all Kagome's arrows are gone.

Sango- point toward the sky I wanna see them feathers fly!

Kagome- And when Inu turns up...

Sango- that will be enough.

K/S: LETS RUN!!!! 

Inuyasha- KAGOME!!! SANGO!!!

K/S: YIPE!

!~!

Ok that's good I know both of the songs have been about hunting and stuff well the Next one is 'where is Kagome'

Ja Ne!


	3. My Ramen!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and all I wanna do I sleep... Z...Z...Z...Z...

A/N: Dog Ears- ok this one I made up but I had help from Poison claws again when I got stuck

Poison claws- yeah it was fun well read and let us sleep

!~! Parody of the song 'my Town' by Montgomery Gentry

New title 'My Ramen' by Dog Ears and Poison claws !~!

__

there is a big ol' yellow pack on Kagome's shoulder.

you can't miss it its the first thing that you'll, see.

she's walking up the road,... I hope its chicken flavored.

I love that flavor, it tastes so good to me.

Hey that's some hanging out the zipper,

Maybe she'll cook some when the sun goes down.

and that's my ramen,

Peoples- nana! Na! Na!

Yeah! My Ramen

Peoples- nana! Na,! Na,! Na,!

Chorus:

Where I was born...

where I was raised..

they didn't have any.

I ran off and Kagome gave me some and I fell in love...

right off the bat, I hated it when it fell in my lap.

That's My Ramen

Peoples- Nana Na! Na! Na!

Yeah! My Ramen.

My Ramen!

end chorus

there wasn't much to eat before Kagome brought Ramen.

Rice is ok every now and then.

a few villagers' goes to Kaede's to get some ramen.

I push them away when they get to close.

Come morning I don't want no breakfast food

and that's My Ramen

Peoples- Nana! Na! Na! Na!

Yeah! My Ramen!

Repeat chorus:

My Ramen!

Yeah this is my ramen!

Peoples- Nana Na! Na! Na!

My Ramen

"Inuyasha the Ramen Done!" Kagome called

"Feh!" Jumps out of his tree

'My Ramen made by My Kagome' Inuyasha smirked what a deal.

!~!

ok hope you guys like it ... opps well and you girls I have to say girls because most of my reviewers are girls.

Ja Ne! Please R&R! ^-^

__


	4. Thats the truth about INU!

Disclaimer: WHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I am the ghost that says no one owns anything BOO! 8-X

A/N: ok hope everyone has a happy Halloween (~_~) ok that wasn't a scary pumpkin it hardly even looks like a pumpkin oh well

Dog Ears-hehehe Halloween my favorite time of the year I get to scare people all night long 

Lee- BOO!

InuPawPrints- AAAAHHHHH! * Runs off screaming her head off*

Dog Ears- man she is such a scaredy dog

Lee- yep

Dog ears- ok now I said I was gonna do one called Where's Kagome but it was just to hard so I'm doing a different one hope you like

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

~# Song: That's the truth about men/ artist: Tracy Byrd 

New title: that's the truth about Inu/ new artist: Dog Ears #~

I**_ Don't like to go out saving people_**

I Don't care what humans do

I**_ Just wanna sit with a bowl full of ramen_**

Watchin' the NFL (Naraku's frying liver)

When Kag comes over at half time (the liver is half done)

Does this skirt look to short?

I just look her in the eye with a big fat lie and say

Feh like I care

And that's the truth about Inu

Yeah that's the truth about me

I like to hunt, scowl on my days off.

Scratch, spit and cuss.

And no matter what line I give you when I come storming in

I ain't wrong! I ain't sorry! And its probably gonna happen again!

I hate watchin' girls cry

I like ramble and die hard swords

Koga- Jump up and down when we see the new weapons

__

Sesshomaru- down at totosai's place

Hobo (Hojo sorry)- We don't like to take you to dinner at some fancy restaurant...

Miroku- only reason we do is cause we know it leads to the one thing we all want!

Everyone starts laughing except Inuyasha

_Inuyasha- Shut up you guys!_

That's the truth bout them

Not the truth about me

I'd rather pick on shippo

And work on the wind scar

Than work on the problems in my life

And though I might say it to you every now an then

I ain't wrong! I ain't sorry! And its probably gonna happen again

Well if ya wanna know what I'm thinkin' its nothing to complex

its just somethin' close to grouchin' and a whole lotta K.A.G.

And that's the truth about Inu.

Yeah that's the truth about me

I like to hunt and scowl and walk around lost...

Scratch spit and a whole lotta other aggravating stuff

No matter what line I give ya when I come storming in

I ain't wrong! I ain't sorry! And its probably gonna happen again!

I ain't wrong! I ain't sorry! And Its probably gonna happen... I'm sure its gonna happen...

You know its gonna happen again!

AND THAT'S THE TRUTH ABOUT INU!

Miroku- Ah yeah you Tell them Inuyasha!

Koga- Inuyasha ya need singing lessons!

Sesshomaru- MY NAME IS FLUFFY!

Everyone- *falls over anime style*

Inuyasha- Dog ears your a mental case!

~#

Koga= Troy Gentry

Sesshomaru= Eddie Montgomery

Hojo= Andy Griggs

Miroku= Blake Shelton

Kag/ K.A.G= Kagome

INUYASHA= TRACY BYRD

DOG EARS= RETARD

Dog Ears- Inuyasha that's mean

Inuyasha- like I care everyone just review while I strangle dog Ears!


End file.
